


The Temptation of Regality

by elvish_sky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Eventual Thorin/Reader, Protective Thorin, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: Inspired by this Anon Request from Tumblr: Hello! Happy new year! I love your writing! I was wondering- if you're still taking requests- can I ask for a Thorin x human!fem!Reader angst? Where she misheard something or was insulted by angry/jealous Thorin and they have a fall out- but get back together?Word Count: 1,570Pairing: Eventual Thorin x ReaderWarnings: A tad bit of fluff.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. The Road Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Anon Request from Tumblr: Hello! Happy new year! I love your writing! I was wondering- if you're still taking requests- can I ask for a Thorin x human!fem!Reader angst? Where she misheard something or was insulted by angry/jealous Thorin and they have a fall out- but get back together?  
> Word Count: 1,570  
> Pairing: Eventual Thorin x Reader  
> Warnings: A tad bit of fluff.

The Road Ahead

You balanced in the tree, bow drawn as you watched the odd group of travelers below you. You saw dwarf after dwarf on pony pass underneath your vantage point, and had you not known they would be coming this way you would have been very confused. You decided to make your presence known, and, firing an arrow between the heads of the two in the lead, you flipped off of your branch, landing in a crouch in front of them with daggers drawn. 

“Y/N!” came an exclamation from the rear of the caravan as a tall rider cloaked in grey rode up next to the dwarves. “You came!” He turned to a dwarf, this one with long black hair streaked grey and an air of authority about him. “Thorin Oakenshield, may I introduce Y/N L/N, Ranger of the North, Dunedain, and my dear friend.” “Gandalf!” you sheathed your daggers on your back and made your way over to embrace him as he clambered down from his steed. “I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t turn up!” “Ah, well, it took a little longer than I had expected to get our burglar on board, but here we are!” As he mentioned the burglar your eyes were drawn to a smaller figure in the center of the group. He was clearly a hobbit, and looked rather out of place with his tailored coat among all the rough, ready-for-war dwarves. “You must be Master Baggins,” you nodded to him, “Gandalf was telling me about you when he invited me to join you last month. You seem to be a very promising addition!” He looked pleased and slightly worried at your praise, but before he could say anything in return your attention was taken by the figure of Thorin swinging down from his mount and marching over to you and Gandalf. 

“Gandalf, I do not recall you mentioning that you had invited another to join our quest.” He stared up into the wizard’s eyes, clearly angry. He was taller than other dwarves you had met in the past, and you had to admit that his bearing gave him a alluring sense of regality. “I cannot allow another stranger to join our group without some sort of proof that she is up for the task.” You were rather offended by his insinuation that you couldn’t handle yourself, and decided to resolve the issue in the best way you knew how. “I’ll prove myself to you by dueling you right now, dwarf.” Thirteen heads whipped towards you in shock at your challenge, while Gandalf just looked resigned. “If that is what it takes for Thorin to allow Y/N to join us, then so be it.” He settled back against a tree and lit his pipe.

You decided that it was better to just get this done, and so casting aside your bow and quiver you drew the two daggers from your back and fell into a stance, circling the dwarf who had a large sword drawn. He lunged in at you and you parried, and then swung at his neck, causing him to roll under your blades as they whistled above his head. He stood and charged at you, and you neatly crouched and tripped him, his momentum causing him to fly over you and hit the ground with a thud. Noticing that he had had the breath knocked out of his lungs, you quickly straddled his chest, pinning his body to the ground. You drew a smaller knife from your boot and held it to his throat, effectively winning. 

You heard chatter and the jingle of coins being tossed, several small purses of which you saw thrown to Gandalf. “That settles it.” Gandalf turned to the rest of the group and mounted up, gesturing for everyone else to do so as well. “Y/N will be joining us on our quest to reclaim Erebor.”

“Y/N, let me introduce Dori, Ori, Nori, Bifir, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili.” As Gandalf spoke he pointed to a dwarf, each of whom waved when their name was called. You were concentrating on committing their names to memory, and forgot about the dwarf who you had pinned to the ground, until he grunted. Blushing, you quickly scrambled off him and stood, redonning your cloak and hanging your quiver from your shoulder. 

“Who is she to ride with, Gandalf?” came an inquiry from the hobbit, and to that Gandalf seemed to have no answer. “You know, Master Baggins, I hadn’t considered that.” “I can keep up with you all on foot.” You had no problem with walking, in fact, you thought you might prefer it to being stuck on a horse with one of the dwarves. “Why doesn’t she ride with Ori for now, as he’s one of the lightest, and we’ll see how the pony is doing later.” So you swung up behind the young dwarf, who politely offered you a knitted hat to keep your head warm. Thanking him, you donned it over your hair even though it was rather warm out, sure it would come in handy later, and off you went, missing the glare that Thorin shot at your back as you rode ahead of him.

As you sat behind the young dwarf, you marveled at the scenery surrounding you and at the group you were with. You knew these forests well, having hunted in them all your life, but the sheer beauty of the green foliage never ceased to stun you. You were also surprised that Gandalf had actually made this journey happen. You had thought him foolish when he had told you of it weeks ago, but here you were, surrounded by dwarves, on a quest to reclaim a mountain. The dwarves were not quite what you had expected, you had only met several in your life. The one sitting in front of you, Ori, seemed very polite, as did Dori, his brother, who had spoken to welcome you. Your mind kept drifting back to Thorin, though. You had heard stories of Erebor, and knew of how it had been lost. You felt sympathy for him- it must have been incredibly hard to lose your home and people. He had an air of noble sadness about him, you could see it in the way he carried himself. He was also rather attractive for a dwarf, something you did not want to admit but couldn’t help noticing. 

You had been riding for several hours without pause when a shout came from the rear of the line, “Thorin!” You saw the company leader’s head turn to the dwarf who had spoken. “Yes, Gloin?” “We’re all getting a little sore. May we rest for a short while?” Thorin nodded, once, and all the dwarves began dismounting with sighs. Some sprawled on the grass, while others grabbed some bread. “Why did you let me fight him, Gandalf?” The wizard’s face broke into a small grin at your question. “Because Thorin has a bad habit of underestimating people. He needed to know your worth for this quest.” “But how did you know I would win?” “He’s used to fighting opponents bigger than him. That crouch and trip is one of your signature moves, I knew you would use it and that he would not be expecting it.” Shaking your head at Gandalf’s foresight, you finished your bread in companionable silence until Thorin decided you had rested long enough. 

“Let’s get moving!” The handsome dwarf straddled his pony, sitting there with an air of impatience as the rest scrambled to get ready to set off. “I do believe that Ori’s pony might be getting a little tired of carrying two beings.” You stroked the horse’s velvety nose as you spoke to the wizard. “Perhaps it’s best if I ride with someone else for the rest of the day.” “You can ride with me!” came a cry from atop a pony near you. Gandalf patted you on the shoulder as he made his way over to his own horse. “Ride with Kili. I’m sure you two will get along well.” 

You climbed up behind Kili, and as you set off began to speak. “Why did you want me to join you?” you inquired of the young dwarf. “I wanted to talk to you about archery. I saw the shot you pulled off earlier between Uncle and Dwalin’s heads. It was amazing!” “Thank you!” you were pleased to have found someone who appreciated your skills. “Wait- Uncle?” “Yes. Uncle Thorin is my mother’s brother, so Fili and I are his nephews.” as he spoke he gestured to a golden-haired dwarf behind you who seemed to be arguing with the one you believed to be Nori. “But I wanted to talk about archery, not my family. What kind of bow do you use? It looks different than mine.” You quickly settled into a discussion of the different kinds of archery with him, enjoying yourself immensely as you talked about longbows versus recurve, and whether you liked fighting in close quarters or picking enemies off from a tree. Before talking to Kili you had worried that this quest would be lonely, with no one you knew except a rather vague wizard. Now that you had formed a real connection with someone you were excited to see where the road ahead would take you. You did worry about your attraction to the company leader, but brushed it off as the temptation of his regality.


	2. A Sense of Belonging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: So first of all, this is not the big falling out/angsty part of the story, that’s in a few chapters. The troll scene is one of my favorites in both book and movie, and I actually wrote a full separate thing using all the dialogue and stuff from the book and movie but figured that if you guys wanted that you could just read/watch them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Please consider voting/commenting, it really makes my day!   
> Word Count: 1,786   
> Pairing: Eventual Thorin x Reader  
> Warnings: Angst, fluff, Thorin is a jerk

Ch. 2: A Sense of Belonging

“Uh oh.” You paused mid-swing as the sounds of fighting died down around you and looked up to see two of the trolls holding Bilbo. You backed up to stand with your dwarf companions, waiting to see what would happen. As you stepped back, your foot caught on a root and you tripped backward to sprawl on the ground, weapons dropping around you as you did so. You saw a pair of feet next to your head, and you looked up to see the angry face of Thorin attached. “Get up!” he hissed, and you scrambled to your feet, trying and failing to look nonchalant as the trolls reached out and grabbed Dori and Dwalin, tying them onto a spit over the fire. You gulped, praying that they wouldn’t try to fit all of you on it at once. 

“Ouch!” you exclaimed as you hit the ground in a sack. A hand quickly clamped over your mouth as you spoke, and, angry you turned your head to see the king-to-be tied in a sack next to you, shushing you. You shook your head and dislodged his hand. “What d’ya think you’re doing?” “If you talk, they might eat us sooner.” “Thorin, they already caught us, I think they’ll eat us whenever they want. Besides, Bilbo’s talking right now!” You listened as he said something about skinning dwarves, causing the pile of them in sacks around you to wiggle and yell.

Then the realization hit, “Wait. You meant the trolls would eat us faster if specifically, I spoke. You really think I’m that awful that something would eat me just to shut me up.” He wouldn’t meet your eyes. “Well!” you huffed, “apparently you do have a sense of humor, it just decides to show itself at the wrong moments,” and shifted yourself so that you were facing away from him, lying in between him and Balin. 

You wiggled in your sack, trying to reach your boot to grab the knife you knew was tucked in next to your sock. As you did this, you bent at an awkward angle and glimpsed a flash of grey between the trees surrounding the clearing. You noticed Bilbo’s eyes flash with recognition as he saw it as well, and silently encouraged him to keep stalling. Then the pile of dwarves around you erupted with cries of “I don’t have parasites!” and “you have parasites!” Figuring it was a tactic of Bilbo’s you kicked Kili to make him shut up. It seemed like Thorin had had the same idea as well, for Kili glared at both of you before it hit him. “Mine are the biggest parasites!” he quickly corrected himself, catching on. You and Thorin glanced at each other before quickly looking away, embarrassed. 

You went back to fiddling for your knife, until, with a whispered cry of satisfaction, you caught it between your fingers. You brought it up to your chest and began to saw on the rope tying you in the sack, wishing you had a larger, more efficient blade like one of your daggers. Just as you finally cut through the rope, cries came from the trolls, and your eyes lifted to see them quickly turning to stone, Gandalf standing triumphant on a rock behind them. With a sigh of relief, you shrugged the sack off and stood up, stretching. You turned to Balin and began to cut him free, finishing and then making your way through the rest of the dwarves.

“Y/N, how did you get free so quickly?” Kili asked as you sawed on the rope trapping him. “I mean, the second the trolls were stone you were up with a flash!” “I spent most of the time in the sack trying to reach the knife, it was sheer coincidence that I cut the rope at the same time the trolls froze.” “Ahh,” he nodded in understanding. “Well, it’s good to know that had Bilbo and Gandalf not defeated the trolls so cleverly, we would have eventually been freed by you...” His voice faded at the end of his sentence, and his eyes were gazing at something just beyond you with a look of fear in them. 

You stood and turned to see the leader of the company glaring up at you. “What is this about you having the means to free us and not using it?” “I was going to use it, I was just trying to get to it. Also, it’s rather small, it would have taken a while to cut everyone free.” You held up the knife to show it’s size.

“Still, if you had that all along, why did you not cut us all free?” Thorin gestured to your knife as he spoke. “Because I. Could. Not. Reach it!!!! I spent the entire time I was in that sack trying to get to it, and once I did the trolls were stone! There was literally nothing I could have done to help free us, and if there had been I would have done it! In case you didn’t notice, my king, I was also about to be eaten!” 

You stomped off towards the ponies, only to realize that, in fact, the ponies were gone. “So I guess we’re traveling on foot now?” Kili asked. Thorin shot him a glare, and his nephew clammed up and hurried to start walking. As the group set off, you lingered close to the back so that you could hear what Thorin and Dwalin were muttering about. “Don’t blame the lass, Thorin,” you heard Dwalin speaking in low tones to his friend. “She couldn’t have freed us any quicker than Bilbo had.” “Still,” the king replied, “she shouldn’t have just focused on freeing herself. If she’s not going to be able to help the group in situations like that then she is utterly useless.” 

You felt your cheeks growing hot with anger as tears started to fill your eyes. You had always cried when angry, ever since you were little, but it had never presented itself at a more inopportune time. You were about to turn and confront the two dwarves but paused as you heard Dwalin speak again. “Thorin, you couldn’t have done anything else to free us either. Neither could I. It was sheer luck that Bilbo was smart enough to stall for Gandalf. We should not blame Y/N for not being able to do something that none of the rest of us could do either.” With that Dwalin increased his pace and left a bemused and slightly remorseful Thorin behind.

You collapsed onto the ground in the campsite that Nori and Bofur had picked out for the night, spreading your bedroll to claim a spot slightly separate from where you knew the dwarves would soon be squished together. Sure, sleeping farther from the fire did mean you were colder, but it was worth it to be slightly farther from the snoring. 

With a sigh, you slowly drifted off into unconsciousness. You weren’t awake when Thorin, seeing you shivering on the ground and feeling slightly remorseful for his words earlier, picked his way through the campsite of sleeping dwarves to stand over you. He studied you for a moment, hearing the faint chatter of your teeth with cold, and shrugged off his fur coat, draping it over you and tucking it in around your neck, hand lingering on your cheek as he brushed the hair off your face. He smiled as you unconsciously leaned into his touch and snuggled down with his coat covering you.

“Uncle?” Thorin whirled around to see Fili, standing at the edge of the campsite with arms full of firewood. “What are you doing?” “Nothing! I just noticed that the human was cold and figured it would be bad if she froze, that’s all.” “Ok,” Fili clearly did not believe Thorin but was willing to let it go. “If that’s all…” he tossed the wood onto the fire as he said this, making the flames die down and then shoot up fueled by the addition. Thorin bounded across the campsite to grab his nephew by the shoulder. “Listen to me,” he drew Fili close so that he could see his eyes. “If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, even Kili, of what you just saw, I’ll kick you off this quest so fast, it’ll make your head spin.” “Ok, Uncle.” Fili walked away and settled into his bedroll with a smirk. He eagerly anticipated what you would do when you woke with the king’s coat draped over you the next morning. 

You awoke the next day to the sounds of birds chirping and the sun shining on your face. You sat up and stretched your arms above your head, gazing at the canopy of leaves through which the early morning light filtered through. As you did so you felt something heavy slide down from around your shoulders. It was a fur coat. Figuring it was Fili’s as you’d seen him wearing furs before, you walked over to where the golden-haired dwarf was packing his belongings. “Thank you for this,” you held out the coat for him to take. He smirked as he saw what it was. “That’s not mine, Y/N.” “It’s not?” “No. In fact, I believe it belongs to my uncle over there.” He pointed at Thorin, who was sitting on a log across the clearing sharpening his newly found sword. Shocked at this revelation, you questioned Fili. “He hates me. Why would he give me his coat?” “Maybe you should just go ask him, Y/N.” 

So you walked over to Thorin and held out the coat. “Um, thank you for the coat. Why did you give it to me.” You were surprised to notice a faint blush on his cheeks as he rose. Shrugging the coat on, he spoke, “I noticed you get rather cold at night. I gave you my coat to prevent that, it wouldn’t do for one of my company to be unable to sleep because of something so easily remedied.” You shifted back and forth with a little embarrassment that he would notice. “Well, I appreciated the extra warmth, I certainly slept better than I have been.” 

You turned and walked back to your bedroll to pack it up, trying to hide your sudden happiness. After his words yesterday, you had feared that he hated you, and would never accept you as part of the group. Now, though, you felt a real sense of belonging and acceptance, although you thought you might have felt a little more than that from Thorin. It was probably just your imagination, though. A dwarf would never feel for a human in that way.


	3. Regal Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being chased by wargs, you arrive in Rivendell with the Company (There was a part of me that wanted this bit to be suuuper angsty but i’m gonna leave that for a later chapter because otherwise i’m gonna cry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I may have spent 20-30 minutes writing a several hundred word description of the dress before I realized that there did need to be more than just that in this part, so I scrapped that. Totally worth it, though. I love the Rivendell scenes in the movie, so this bit was a ton of fun to write (and I got to watch them over again, for research). I hope you guys like this part, but I’ve got to say I’m even more excited for the next one!  
> Word Count: 1,490  
> Pairing: Eventual Thorin x Reader  
> Warnings: Jealousy, fighting

Regal Enough

Crouching, your back pressed against the rock as Thorin and Kili squished you on either side, you tried to slow your breathing, knowing that the wargs would hear if you were too loud. You saw Thorin’s eyes look behind you, and then he subtly nodded to the archer on your other side. Kili was quietly nocking an arrow, and then he jumped out from the cover. Gasping, you made you drag him back but Thorin’s outstretched arm stopped you. You glared up at the leader, annoyed to suddenly be so much smaller than him in your hunched position.   
You jerked back in surprise as an orc and warg suddenly fell in front of your face, and, frozen, didn’t draw your weapon to block the stroke now aiming for your head. The blade whistled down, and you fumbled for a weapon, anything to block the impending doom. Then a clang rang out as Thorin brought his sword to block the blow, and you watched as the rest of the company set out and quickly killed them both. Then more growling rang out, as well as the shouting of orcs, and with Gandalf’s shout of “run!” you began to sprint across the terrain.   
Panting, you ran and ran and ran, only focused on staying with the group. When Gloin halted on a hill-top, you looked out and saw the pack beginning to surround you, only having time for that one glance before you were moving again. Running through a small dip between two hills, you made it through the pass only to skid to a halt, seeing a warg reach Thorin before it was killed.  
“We’re surrounded!” Fili’s shout was met with everyone drawing more weapons, and you saw Kili shooting as many orcs as he could. Getting the idea, you grabbed your bow and nocked an arrow, letting it fly into the eye of an oncoming warg. Continuing to nock, draw, and shoot, you kept backing up closer to the rest of the company, beginning to form a protective circle. Then a grey hat appeared from behind a rock.  
“This way, you fools!” Gandalf’s voice rang out, and you watched as the dwarves sprinted towards him and disappeared. You kept firing as you moved towards him, determined to take out as many foes as possible.  
“Kili! Y/N!” Thorin’s voice rang out, and you turned to see him gesturing for the two of you to hurry up. Following the young dwarf, you sprinted over and slid down the rock into the cave, sparing a small blush as Thorin, following you, landed on top. He immediately stood and brushed himself off, acting as if nothing had happened before his head jerked up at the sound of a horn. Huddling together with the dwarves, you listened as the sounds of hoofbeats and battle rang overhead. You jumped back in disgust as an orc tumbled down into the cave, Thorin pulling out the arrow in it’s chest to mutter “Elves,” with even more disgust. You rolled your eyes at him before following Dwalin, as the bald dwarf had discovered a passage.   
You sighed in relief as you emerged from the tunnel, seeing the buildings of Rivendell silhouetted against the forest ahead. As Gandalf spoke of the valley of Imladris, you heard Bilbo whisper “Rivendell,” in awe. You had passed through Rivendell before, travelling on behalf of the Dunedain, and you walked over to the hobbit.   
“Rivendell is more wonderful than you could possibly imagine, Master Baggins.”   
His ears perked up as you spoke. “You have been here before, then.”  
“Yes. A long time ago. The hospitality of elves is not to be scoffed at.” And you told him of all the delights you had experienced in your stays with elves as you followed an angry Thorin and a rather nervous-looking Gandalf towards the entrance.   
You paused in the courtyard as Gandalf halted, watching the dwarves bristle. “Lindir!” you cried out as he descended the stairs. Gandalf shook his head at you in annoyance, and Thorin glared to see your friendship with elves on display, but you did not care, it was nice to see an old friend. “Miss Y/N.” He greeted you slightly less effusively. “It is lovely to see you again. What brings you here in the company of…” he paused, shooting the dwarves a rather distasteful look, “such companions?”   
You stepped back, gesturing for Gandalf to take over. As he spoke, you heard hoofbeats and turned to see horses galloping down the path which you had just walked. The dwarves shouted out, forming a circle and pushing you and Bilbo into the center, holding their weapons outstretched as the horses circled the group. You just stood there, shaking your head in exasperation.   
“Gandalf.” You looked up to see Lord Elrond, perched on a horse, greeting the wizard. Dismounting, he embraced Gandalf, handing a trophy of battle to Lindir before turning to look at the rest of your group.   
“And Y/N is here as well! Quite the reunion of old companions, I must say.” Elrond spotted you in the middle of the dwarves, and you pushed them aside to greet him.   
“My Lord Elrond, it is wonderful to see you again.” You bowed, before stepping aside to allow the ever-angrier Thorin to say his piece. You looked on as the elf and the dwarf exchanged words, waiting for Thorin to say something that would get the whole company kicked out, but it never came. Instead, Elrond offered food and shelter, and with grumbles the dwarves agreed, hitching their packs and trucking after Elrond up the stairs.   
Lindir drew you aside. “I assume you would like to be brought to a chamber and bathe?”   
“That would be lovely, thank you.” You followed the elf, chatting about old friends and adventures as you wound through the elven town.  
Stepping out of the bathing room, drying yourself off, you gasped as you saw the dress layed out on the bed. It was gorgeous. You slipped it on and marveled at yourself. The colors flowed, seamlessly blending together and highlighting each part of your body. The neckline was off your shoulders, showing your collarbone and neck. The bodice was tight, accentuating your curves, hitting your waist at the exact right spot before flowing down your legs. It was tight, only flaring a little after your waist. The sleeves flowed down, tips reaching your knees as they encased your arms in sheer silk. You looked absolutely stunning, even if you didn’t realize quite how much.  
Deciding to leave your hair down for a change, you left the rooms to find the rest of the company and hopefully get some food.   
You walked out onto the terrace to be greeted with quite the sight. Food was being thrown, dwarves were clapping, and Bofur was singing on top of the table. You stood there for a moment, knowing you really shouldn’t have been, but still were a little stunned. Shaking off your surprise, you made your way into the room, looking for a place to sit. Elrond gestured to you to join him, Gandalf, and Thorin at the head table, and Fili, eyes following Elrond’s froze when he saw you. Kili noticed his brother’s expression, and promptly wore the same one when he saw you. This went on until the entire company- except Thorin who was facing away from you, glaring at all the elves- was staring at you.  
Thorin, finally noticing the lack of noise from the other dwarves, turned around to look at you. Eyes travelling the length of your body, he took it all in, from the way the dress clung to how your hair flowed, unbound for the first time since he’d met you. His jaw dropped.   
Enjoying the reaction you got from him, you sauntered past the table of openmouthed dwarves, giggling inside as they quickly resumed conversations, trying not to look at you. Dress dancing around your feet, you swept it to the side and sat next to Elrond, Thorin still staring at you, and daintly began eating the greens an elf placed in front of you.  
Thorin, meanwhile, was in shock. He’d never seen you dressed nicely, as you only wore your hunting clothes on the journey. Admittedly, those didn’t do anything to conceal your figure, they just hadn’t shown it off in quite the same way. His feelings for you had been steadily growing ever since the trolls, but he had, he thought, been able to conceal them quite well. (You would later go on to tell him that he might have concealed them too well.) But now, seeing you like this, he didn’t know if he would be able to anymore. Watching you sit there at the table, speaking with Elrond, laughing, he was filled with more than a little jealousy. You just looked so stunningly gorgeous, so regal, he thought. Regal enough to be Queen Under the Mountain.


	4. You’re Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I’ve had this idea for a super long time and was so happy to be able to incorporate it into this series! It was so much fun to write, I’ve kinda been adding ideas and working on it for a while and I’m honestly very proud of it. Also- I know I’m absolutely terrible at titles and I’m really trying but it’s just very hard so please don’t hate me for them. Anyways, enjoy!  
> Word Count: 2,654  
> Pairings: You know the drill… Thorin x Reader  
> Warnings: Injury, alcohol/drunkenness

You’re Here

You plodded through the trees, only able to summon enough energy to put one foot in front of the other. Thorin was in front of you, and Fili just behind- they wanted to make sure that if you did collapse, someone would catch you. You could feel the growing unease at the slow pace you were setting, and tried to speed up. Instead of complying, your leg gave out and you crumpled to the ground with a groan.  
None of this would have been an issue if it wasn’t for the orcs. That morning, several days after departing from Rivendell, you had been foraging for breakfast in a lovely quiet green meadow, when an arrow came whistling through the trees and lodged itself in your leg. Crying out in pain, you had fallen to the ground, helplessly watching as a warg with an orc rider sprung from its perch of a boulder, clearly intent on finishing you off. The orc scrambled down from its seat, drawing a filthy sword with a grin on its face. Drawn by the sound of your cry, thirteen dwarves and a hobbit burst out of the trees, Kili killing the orc with a well-placed arrow (a shot that you couldn’t help but admire, despite your injured state), as Dwalin clashed with the warg, dispatching it with a blow to the neck that sent it right onto the point of Thorin’s sword. Once that had all been dealt with, they sprinted to where the rest of the Company was gathered around you, watching as Oin removed the arrow from your leg and bound the wound.   
Given the fact that, as a human, you were larger than everyone else in the group, it would have been very difficult to carry you. Instead, you stubbornly insisted that you were “fine, thank you very much!” and staggered along the path. You had done okay most of the day, only having to stop more often than usual because the blood loss had made you weak. Every time Thorin had called “halt,” you had collapsed to the ground but had managed to rise one it was time to get moving again. At least, every time until now.   
“Y/N,” Kili cautioned, “this does not look good.”   
“I can tell that, thank you,” you snapped back at him, your pain causing the rudeness. Oin made his way up the line to talk to Thorin.   
After a short, whispered conversation, Thorin pronounced “There is a small town just a little bit further ahead. I had planned on bypassing it completely, but Oin says that Y/N will heal much faster if she rests well tonight. We will sleep there tonight and continue our journey tomorrow.”   
This was met with sighs of relief from the rest of the company, as everyone had been longing to sleep in a warm bed.   
“Y/N, do you think you can make it just a bit further on that leg?” Dori inquired with a concerned look on his face.   
“Of course I can.” You proceeded to haul yourself up by Fili’s coat, but once you tried to put weight on the wounded leg it gave out. Again.   
“Thorin, I’m so sorry,” you stated apologetically, “I can’t walk. Just leave me here and continue the quest without me.”  
“Nonsense, lass!” exclaimed Dwalin, and he, Fili, and Bofur proceeded to pick you up and put you on the makeshift litter they sometimes used for Bilbo or Bombur. Surprised at how comfortable it was even with your wound, you quickly drifted off to sleep.   
Waking at the noise once you had reached the town, you gestured to Dwalin, Fili, and Bofur to put the litter down and you attempted to place weight on your leg once again. Refreshed from your nap, it didn’t give out beneath you although it was still painful.   
“Where are Thorin, Bilbo, and Gloin?” you asked, noting their absence from the group gathered around you.   
“Inside, getting rooms,” answered Nori.   
While waiting for their return, you gazed at your surroundings. It looked to be a small village, about the size of Bree. The buildings were worn with age, scratches and dents highlighted by the bright moon above.  
This peace was quickly disturbed by the crashing sound of a door opening, and you turned to see Gloin beckoning at the company to come inside. As you did, he told everyone the sleeping arrangements for the night.   
“We are in luck, lads!” he exclaimed, and then with a look at you quickly added “and lass!”   
“They have several adjoining rooms available, so Bifir, Bofur, and Bombur will have one, Dwalin, Balin, Oin, and myself will share another, Ori, Nori, Dori and Bilbo will have the third, and Fili, Kili, Thorin, and Y/N will share the last.”   
This proclamation was met with mixed reactions, but the biggest objection came from Fili. “Y/N has to share with us!? She’s a girl, and she’s injured! Don’t they have any other open rooms?”   
“I’m sorry lad,” Gloin apologized, “trust me when I say there really were no other options. Thorin threatened to separate the innkeeper’s head from his body, but they still did not have any other rooms.”   
“It’s okay,” you consoled Fili, “I’ll be fine sharing, I can put up a blanket or something. Also, this way I have the three strongest warriors to protect me!” You knew that the best way to get him to calm down was through flattery, and sure enough it worked.   
You limped up the stairs alongside everyone else. Gloin and Thorin opened doors as you made you way down the hallway, ushering groups of dwarves into their rooms. Finally, when you, Thorin, and the brothers had reached the end of the creaky floors, he pulled open the last door to reveal a small room. It had four beds, one was on top of another and the other two were placed side-by-side.   
“They did not have any single rooms left, and I’d rather have you with us,” Thorin was looking up at you, clearly seeking your agreement. Bemused, you nodded your head in thanks. He had been much kinder to you since Rivendell, and you couldn’t quite figure out why, although you did look back on his reaction to you in that dress fondly.   
“I figured we could hang a blanket around the bed on the bottom to give you some privacy,” Thorin explained.   
“Good idea, Uncle!” Kili set to work, taking a blanket from his pack and tacking it up. When he finished, he stood to the side for your approval.   
“Thank you, Kili, it looks great.” He beamed in satisfaction as you saw Thorin strolling over to another door you hadn’t noticed.   
“The real reason we saved this room for the four of us was because…” and he opened the door to reveal a washroom.   
“Everyone else has to use the communal ones!” Kili announced.   
“Yes. Gloin and I paid the innkeeper a little extra to get this room,” said Thorin. You gave them each a little peck on the cheek in thanks and limped over to the washroom, intending to freshen up and maybe even bathe.  
“Have a good time, Y/N,” Fili declared, and the three dwarves left you in peace.   
After bathing, you examined your leg, which didn’t look as bad as you had first thought. You were relatively confident that you would be able to walk tomorrow. You dressed in your clean set of clothes, washed by the innkeeper’s wife while you bathed, and made your way downstairs for some food.   
You were met with quite the sight. Thorin was hiding under a table, Nori and Bofur were singing along to the music played by Bifir and Gloin on top of said table. Dori, Ori, and Dwalin seemed to be doing some sort of dance next to the table, and Bombur had gotten hold of Nori’s coat and was searching through it for stolen goods. Bilbo seemed to be yelling at Thorin under the table, only making him cower more. Balin and Oin were seated at said table, looking highly amused by the antics.   
Bemused, you made your way over to the table where Fili and Kili sat, looking, for once, well-behaved. “What on Middle-Earth is happening to everyone?” you exclaimed, “and why aren’t you two in the center of all the trouble?”   
“They all got drunk,” Kili responded, “and we’ve been designated the official sober dwarves for the night.”   
“Normally,” Fili added, “we’d be disappointed that we weren’t drinking. But we’re really enjoying this.”   
You began to as well, watching your friends make complete fools of themselves. However, you were still a little confused about the antics.  
“But why are they all acting so oddly?” you queried of the brothers.   
“We haven’t had ale in a while, especially any as strong as this, and none of us are the best at holding our alcohol.” Fili returned.   
“We spent a while in Rivendell, and you’re telling me none of you sampled any of their wines?” You were skeptical.  
Kili looked sheepish. “Uncle forbid us. Said ‘I do not want you drinking any of the filthy elvish wines.’”  
Fili nodded. “Of course, he may have put it a bit more strongly, but that’s the general gist of it.”  
“Anyways,” Kili continued, “we’ve come to know what everyone in the company does when drunk, and would like to tell you. Fili, would you begin?”  
“Gladly.” Fili took a big swig of water before launching in. “So, Y/N. Thorin gets rather paranoid when drunk, and I believe he currently thinks that most of the people in this room are assassins. Sadly, he is also a timid drunk and therefore will not confront them, which is probably best. Nori, Bifir, Bofur, and Gloin get very musical when drunk, and Nori also gets rather remorseful which is probably how Bombur got a hold of his coat.”   
Kili picked up the explanation as Fili paused for a bite of food, “Dori, Ori, and Dwalin get rather overconfident, which explains the absolutely terrible dancing. And we’ve never seen Bilbo drunk before, but he seems to get rather angry.” With that the brothers sat back in their chairs, waiting for your reaction.  
Which, sensibly, was to let your head crash onto the table. “This is going to be a long night.”  
“Oh, you have no idea.” Fili was starting to look rather worried himself.   
Much later, you sat at the table with the boys, watching the room descend further into madness.   
“Should we round them up?” They both nodded, and with a sigh the three of you stood.  
“I’ll get Balin and Oin to help, they don’t look too bad.” You gave Fili a glance of approval before making your way into the throng.   
Figuring that maybe if you got the leader under control, everyone else would calm down, you crawled under the table, wincing as you felt your wound flare up with pain, to see Thorin, curled into a ball with Bilbo kneeling next to him.   
“And that’s another thing!” The hobbit was pretty much yelling. “Handkerchiefs are essential to a hobbit’s daily life! In forcing me to leave mine behind you have deprived me of my well-being…” At this point you tuned him out, focusing on the king.   
“Bilbo.”   
“What?!” He snapped at you.  
“Would you mind heading upstairs? It’s late.”   
“Why should I do what you tell me? I’ve been taking orders this whole quest with no one stopping for just a second to think about what I fe-”  
“I hear there may be handkerchiefs upstairs.”   
“Oh,” he looked thoughtful, “alright then.” And without further ado the hobbit left.  
“Thorin?” You placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
He started. “Y/N? Why are you here?” And then his face darkened. “Have you come to kill me too, like Bilbo was?”  
You couldn’t help but laugh at him “Unless our burglar was planning to talk you to death, I think we’re good. And no, Thorin, I’m not going to murder you.”  
He looked at you, suspicion plainly written across his face. “Are you sure?”  
“Of course, you silly dwarf,” you shook your head at him fondly, “now let’s head upstairs.”  
You grabbed his hand, only now noticing the lack of noise from the room around you. Emerging from under the table, you saw only a few people left. Balin and Oin were still sitting, this time at a different table, and Balin threw a wink at you as you appeared, dwarf in tow. Blushing, you shook your head madly at him, seeing his mouth curve up in a smile under the white beard. Rolling your eyes as he and Oin raised tankards in your direction, you began to tow Thorin up the stairs.   
Reaching the landing, you staggered as he leaned on you heavily. You weren’t sure if your leg could take the extra weight, it was already throbbing, so you grabbed him by the armpit, trying to support yourself and not make him fall. You failed, and you crashed to the ground, limbs tangled with those of the king.   
Your fall had been rather noisy, and Fili and Kili came bursting out of your room at the end of the hall. They started laughing once they saw your predicament, but still made their way down the hall to help. Fili grabbed his uncle and hauled him up, slinging an arm across his shoulder. They staggered back, and you laughed at the sight of the nephew helping his taller uncle. Then you thought about what it must have looked like with you trying to help Thorin, and laughed even more.  
Kili helped you stand, and stood still as you leaned on him, trying to find your balance. Once you had, he started slowly walking so that your hopping leg could keep up. Fed up with this about halfway down the hall, he scooped you up and carried you the rest of the way with no trouble despite the fact that you were much taller. Reaching the doorway, he shouldered it open and deposited you in the chair you directed him to right next to Thorin’s bed.   
You giggled to see the king sprawled out on his bed, eyes closed. He didn’t look very regal, but it was just such an endearing sight. Reaching over, you pulled the blanket over him, tucking it in around his shoulders. You brushed a strand of hair out of his face, starting in surprise as his eyes opened and a hand shot out to grab your wrist.   
“Amrâlimê.” His voice was rough.  
You heard twin gasps from across the room, and turned to see Fili and Kili sneaking out.   
“We’ll just leave you two alone now.” Kili winked at you before shutting the door behind him.  
“Amrâlimê.” Thorin’s voice was more insistent this time, and you looked at him to see his face lit up with earnesty.   
“I’m glad you’re here.”   
You smiled at his words. “Me too, Thorin. Me too.” You started to stroke his face, fingertips tracing the line of his beard as his eyes fluttered closed, breathing growing deeper. You smiled at him as your eyelids began to grow heavy. You fully intended to make your way over to your own bed, but, too tired to think about standing, you let your head fall onto Thorin’s chest, slumping across him as you drifted off to sleep.   
Fili and Kili peered around the door to see you collapsed over their uncle, both fast asleep. Kili made to go move you to your bed, but Fili stopped him, grabbing his arm.   
“Leave them be.”   
Kili caught onto his brother’s plan, and stepped back. “Let’s leave these two in peace and go see if Bilbo and the Ri brothers have any spare room.”   
Fili nodded, and the two quickly grabbed their bedding and packs before slipping out the door, Fili sneaking one last fond glance at the two sleeping figures before silently shutting the door.


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Holy crap. This is the last chapter. Thank you all so much for joining me on this little journey! And don’t worry, there’s a decent chance I’ll write an epilogue with them all in Erebor. This was originally supposed to be one chapter longer, with this part being just pure angst but I felt like with the character relationships I’d built I didn’t want everything to go wrong, so enjoy a little tiny bit of angst instead! I really hope y’all like this and find it a good end, I’ve had so much fun working on this series. Enjoy!  
> Word Count: 1,092  
> Pairing: Thorin x Reader  
> Warnings: Fluff, the smallest bit of angst

Home

The next morning, you blinked open eyes heavy with sleep. Your head was resting on something firm, and you could hear someone else’s breathing. You rolled to the side, noticing that you were fully on a bed even though you couldn’t remember falling asleep the night before. You sat up and glanced to your other side.   
“Thorin?!”   
The dwarf lying next to you shot up at your yell.  
“Y/N? What are you doing- Why are we in the same bed?!” His look of alarm was rather amusing, but you were too busy thinking back over the previous night to remember it.   
“We didn’t do anything. You got drunk and I brought you up and put you to bed, and I must have fallen asleep next to you.”  
“I got drunk?” He looked worried.  
“You didn’t do anything embarrassing. You just thought everyone was trying to murder you and hid under a table for a few hours.”  
He still looked embarrassed.   
“Seriously, Thorin, that wasn’t the worst thing anyone did last night.” You proceeded to recount Bilbo’s entire handkerchief-related rant, leaving both you and the king crying from laughter.  
Fili and Kili burst into the room to see you and their uncle falling on top of each other in laughter. Frozen in the doorway at the sight, Fili finally spoke.  
“I see things went a little further than expected last night,” he observed with an eyebrow raised.   
You quickly leaped off the bed. “I fell asleep here last night, that’s all. Anyways, where were you two all night?”  
“We slept in Bilbo’s room.”  
Kili nodded. “We wanted to give you two some privacy.”  
Thorin threw a pillow at him, and while he scolded his nephews you washed up, emerging several minutes later in your freshly laundered clothes.   
“I’m going to go see if Oin will take a look at my leg before we leave.” Seeing the concerned reactions of the three dwarves, you hurried to clarify.  
“It’s not hurting very much, I just want him to make sure it looks good.”  
Three heads nodded in understanding, and you left with a wave.  
Weeks later, the fact that your leg was healed was just about the only good thing. After narrowly escaping the goblins, and even more narrowly escaping the orcs, everyone was just about exhausted. Now, on the Carrock breathing in a sigh of relief, you reflected on the last few weeks.  
After the night at the inn, Thorin had been colder towards you. You didn’t know why, but it hurt. On the mountain, he had saved Bilbo, and you had watched inside the cave as he checked on every member of the company. Except you.  
He had protected you in goblin-town, but then they all had. It was just his duty to do so. And while the wargs were attacking he hadn’t even spared you a glance, but that you couldn’t exactly blame him for. Still, you had saved several of the company members by boosting them into trees, you would have thought he might have acknowledged you for that.  
And now, watching him hug Bilbo on the Carrock you were jealous. Yes, the hobbit had done amazing things, had saved Thorin, but you wanted Thorin to be hugging you like that. Not to barely acknowledge your presence.   
To tell the truth, deep down you wanted him to love you the same way you did him. But if how he had treated you these past weeks was any indication, that would never happen. But you were mad, and the anger clouded your judgment, so you waited until he had finished congratulating the hobbit and stepped forward.   
“Y/N-” You cut Dwalin off when he tried to talk as you strode up to the leader.  
“Thorin Oakenshield, of all the stupid, reckless, idiotic things to do that was the stupidest, most reckless, most idiotic thing ever.”  
Everyone looked dumbstruck.  
The king looked shocked that anyone was speaking to him that way, and fired back with anger brimming in his eyes. “Y/N, why do you care?”   
“You almost died, Thorin! And I love you and the fact that you’ve been so distant lately is tearing me apart, and yet I cannot do anything about it, cannot leave because I care. I was tempted, and I succumbed, and here we are. But I’m just done. If you don’t care then so be it. I can’t go on like this.”  
You strode over to a small rock and sat, head in your hands as you cried. A shuffling sound came close, like footsteps, and you lifted your head to see Thorin standing in front of you. He looked nervous.  
“Y/N, I-”   
He started speaking and then stopped. It looked as if he was mulling something over in his brain, and you watched as something sparked in his eyes.   
He leaned forward, cupping your chin in his hand as he tilted your head up to look him in the eyes.   
“If you don’t want me to do this, tell me.”  
You stayed silent, gazing up at him, kissing you gently for all of two seconds before suddenly deepening the kiss.  
It felt like fireworks.   
You tangled your hands through his hair, trying to pull him closer even though there was barely an inch of space between you.   
Wolf whistles sounded out around you and you broke apart, flushed, to see the entire company beaming at the two of you from behind Thorin’s back. Except for his nephews, who had their hands over their eyes and were fake gagging.   
But you only had eyes for one person.  
“You love me?” You asked him, hoping beyond hope for the answer he gave.  
“Yes. And I’m sorry I’ve been distant. I didn’t want to give you false hope. We’re on a quest, we could die at any moment, but I see now that it’s more important for us to take what time we have.”   
You smiled at him. “I love you, Thorin.”  
“I love you too, Y/N.”  
You stood, and he entwined his fingers with yours as you walked back to the group. You noticed him catch sight of something in the distance, and you walked to the edge of the rock together.  
“Erebor.”   
You sucked in a breath as you realized what you were looking at.  
“The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarven kingdoms of Middle-Earth,” Gandalf said.  
“Our home.” Thorin glanced up at you, squeezing your hand in encouragement.  
Looking out into the distance, gazing at your future, you smiled.   
“Our home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was a satisfying ending!!! I’m planning a little epilogue, maybe with a wedding scene? or babies? We’ll see. But I just wanted to thank you guys again for joining me on this little journey. Love y’all tons <33!!!


End file.
